thunder storm
by Shout InTheVoid
Summary: sasusaku oneshot. fears and worries are being shared as Sasuke tries to slowly let go of his instinct to over protect his beloved one whom keeps getting stronger with each passing day.


Sakura launched forward, full speed, "I got this "she whispered to herself. she is capable of taking him down in one punch. Just as she was getting ready to launch her fist through the air, a shadow jumped in front of her and blocked her way. She stood still, watching him take down their enemy till the last man standing. He was strong, charming. The way he moved, his precision, his techniques... it was all breath taking. But she had seen this over and over again. Watching as he launched forward, not looking back...

"Sasuke-kun… I had him! Why did you have to step forward?"

"All that matters is we finished our mission with the least damage possible." Sasuke answered.

"that's not the point!" realizing that her voice was louder than intended and heads were starting to turn their way, she decided to let it go, for now.

Sakura stumped in front of Sasuke, trying to keep her anger under control but failing miserably.

"I had him Sasuke!" she said after walking into their living room and crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"I know." He responded calmly, looking away from her-

"Then why on earth would you ruin my attack?! You just jumped in front of me out of nowhere! Damn it Sasuke! You keep doing this! Just let me for god's sake do my job!"

"I didn't know you were this keen on taking away someone's life" he regretted the words instantly but wasn't going to back off.

Her lips formed an o as she didn't expect such words to come out of his mouth. Her hands fell to her sides. Eyes no longer holding his but just staring at the ground. She is a medic ninja, what is he saying, maybe she heard him wrong?

"What I am keen on Sasuke is proving myself in the field, to show you that you can depend on me, that you can catch your breath while I got your back. To boost my confidence and see the result of my hard work. To protect myself and the ones I love. To be a burden to no one no more. I'm doing it for myself Sasuke because I'm keen on making myself proud." Her voice kept getting calmer and calmer with every word but held a sharpness that caught through his heart all the way. He hurt her. He still doesn't know how to handle her. The one he loves the most, how could he tell her, this was all a misunderstanding and that he never meant to hurt her pride. He just want to protect her. That's what keeps him going even when he is out of breath and every muscles in his body is hurting. He knows very well what she is capable of but sensing she was in danger, his body moved on its own. How could he tell her that these stupid words left his mouth because she acted cold, distant and dropped the horrific Kun.

Words were left untold once again. She left him behind and went to their room. The sky got darker as countless clouds took over, a cold wind started blowing outside. A storm has settled.

After walking around for god only knows how long, Sasuke decided to go upstairs to the bedroom. The storm was at its full glory as thunder and bolt kept striking and he knew how much Sakura hated it...

She told him about her nightmares back when he left Konoha, when he tried to kill her and when she was depressed. She told him about the stormy nights she had to go through alone. When every thunder sound made her jump, when lighting reminded her of him and chased sleep away from her eyes. Now, even when he is back and safe, it still bothers her a lot, she just developed this uneasiness towards such nights. He knew he should be with her now. He wants to.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. she was lying in bed, he could only see her back. She was hugging her knees. Her hair sprawled on the pillow. Sakura had wiped away her tears hearing footsteps getting closer then when the door knob turned she had shut her eyes closed.

As thunder stroke outside, watching her as she tightened her grip around her knees, sasuke's heart tugged at him in pain. He held his breath and walked towards her, he got on top of the covers, laid right behind her then reached for her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, intertwined their legs and breathed in the smell of her hair. Almost instantly, he felt her muscles relax against his body and her breath seemed to get calmer. He cursed himself for taking so long to get by her side.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear then kissed the back of her head.

"Words just left my mouth stupidly. I didn't mean any of it." He continued. "I was just trying to protect you, if…if anything happens to you Sakura… I can't...I won't survive it. You are all I have. You are home." He pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair.

Her heart sank deep into her stomach, hearing his tortured voice. He is still just a little boy pretending to be strong. All he has is his strength and he is willing to consume till the very last bit to protect the one he loves. She promised herself to control her anger better next time since she knew there will be many more times till he is finally comfortable with her battles. "This a long term process" she thought "and it's okay."

"Nothing will happen Sasuke. It's okay. We are okay. Just trust me a little more, would you?"

She felt him nod then bury his head in the crook of her neck and she couldn't help but smile and fall asleep calmly in his arms as all of her demons faded away along with the storm outside.


End file.
